Little One Shots
by ImInRogersPants
Summary: When I get bored, this is what happens. Random Little One Shots. So have fun with these.
1. Slight Rogice

Maurice sat on his assigned number for P.E. while the teachers took roll call. He didn`t listen to what the teachers were announcing, he didn`t care.

Usually Maurice was the kind of person no one would expect of being depressed or even sadistic, but everyone had secrets right? He bit at his nail until it had a sharp point to it, smiling he traced the letter R into his leg, the mark quickly faded.

He glowered at it, and then did it again, this time harder, the nail dug into his flesh and he dragged it in the same motion. He smiled at the blood that was dripping from his leg. He repeated this until he found the bloody name 'Roger' carved in his skin.

He looked up and realized how bad he wanted Roger to be in this period with him, Roger was really his only friend, and Maurice was really the only kid in school who didn`t mind Roger`s batty, psychotic tendencies. Then a familiar face came trudging out of the boys' locker room at the last minute. Roger.

The somewhat tall, taller than Maurice by a little anyways, fair boy with black hair that dangled in his face. He found his way over to Maurice who beamed at the boy, but then quickly remembered his leg and attempted to cover it with his arms.

Roger only gave Maurice a nod before he started stabbing the little ants that passed by his feet.

"I thought you weren`t in this period Rog-?" Maurice stood up and began to run their warm up lap, gotta love P.E. right?

"I scared to many people in the other period, they complained to the counselor. So now I'm here and have to get a psychiatrist. Bloody hell." He spat bitterly while running at Maurice`s side.

"Oh,"

Then it was a somewhat awkward silence as they finished their lap. Once the period was over Maurice sprinted to his locker and threw on his pants like no tomorrow. He didn`t want anyone to see his little scribble on his limb.

When he came out he found Roger, standing in the corner glaring at bugs on the ground like they had just shot him. He truly did look creepy, he was wearing his 'Disturbed' shirt and black pants with his black converse.

"So, school is over huh?" Roger looked up at the curly brown haired boy.

Maurice nodded, "Do you want to come over to my place?"

Roger shrugged, "I don`t care, if you want you can just come over to my place. I don`t want you getting hurt by _them_ anymore. And my parents are gone until next week anyways."

Maurice gulped, _how did he know about his parents and the hitting…?_

"S-sure… I think I`ll do that…"

With that the last bell of the day had rung and the boys set off.


	2. Jalph

**Here ya go, have some Jalph. **

* * *

"The thing is- fear can`t hurt you any more than a dream…" Jack, the red head, scowled at the other boys and the littluns. "And you`re all just going to have to learn to deal with it!"

He stormed off, obviously quite waxy at the situation and the littluns. He hadn`t felt good, in any way and needed space.

Ralph ran after him, "Jack!"

The bigguns were left trying to comfort the littluns, except Roger, he was having a fun time scaring them; he had make that Percival kid pee his pants.

Ralph followed Jack who had thrown himself into the furthest shelter. He was sitting in the corner, his face buried in his curled up knees. He was crying.

"Jack, what`s wrong?" Ralph sat next to him not knowing how to comfort his upset frenimy.

Jack shook his head.

Ralph threw his arm around Jack awkwardly. Jack, not used to having someone to cry on, melted in Ralph`s hold.

"Jack, it`s okay." Ralph cooed

Jack whaled, "No, Ralph, it`s not! Nothing is!"

"Why not? Tell me what`s wrong with you? You`re never like this!"

Jack sobbed again and wrapped his arms around Ralph`s neck. "I`m scared Ralph, okay? Are you happy? I`m frightened!"

"Of what?" Ralph still awkwardly tried to comfort the mess of the boy Jack.

"…the beast… and… Oh forget it!"

"Look Jack," Ralph pulled him out of the hug, and with his hands on his shoulders looked at his friend dead in the eye. "I want to help you more than anything, but you need to tell me or I will tell everyone out there that you are crying like a baby."

Ralph wiped Jack`s face with the sleeve of his torn up school shirt, then pulled him into another comforting hug.

"I don`t want it to hurt you Ralph. I don`t want it to hurt us…"

"And why not? It`s not real you know?"

"I… I like you Ralph… you`re the closest friend I`ve had.. and I`m afraid… I don`t want it to hurt you… I don`t want to hurt you."

"Well I like you too Jack, but it`s not going to hurt me, and I know you aren`t going to hurt me." Ralph gave him an assuring smile.

Jack glared at the ground, "Well… You have no right."

"What?"

"I said Ralph, you have no right!"

"Right of what? What have I done now Jack Merridew?!"

"…to make me feel like this." He said softer.

"Like what?" Ralph asked curiously, and poking his face in Jack`s private bubble again.

Jack didn`t look at Ralph, he stared at the ground for a moment.

"Common Jack! You can tell me anything!" Ralph threw his arm around the red head, his face still close to Jack`s.

Jack eyed Ralph, _Oh really? Can you really keep this a secret? Would you even stand to be my friend after this? Oh what the hell. _

He grabbed Ralph`s face in a quick moment, then brought them together. Their lips smashed and Jack turned it into a soft kiss.

He nipped the bottom of Ralph`s lip causing Ralph to gasp. Jack took this as an entry sign, he slipped his tongue into Ralph`s mouth, rolling it around and exploring, then when he had his fill, he invited Ralph to search his mouth, so he did.

The two broke apart when they discovered, air was a necessity.

They sat there gasping for oxygen in silence.

Ralph looked at Jack; the two were both redder than a beat. The blonde stretched out his arms and collapsed on top of his "friend" entangling his arms around him. With their arms around each other, Jack `s chin was rested on the crown of Ralph`s head, which was buried in the nape of Jack`s neck. They fell asleep in a warm silence.

* * *

**I had way to much fun righting this. So uhm, yeah, any slash requests? Just tell me in the reviews.**

**(I think I will be righting more than one Rogice and more than one Jalph. Be warned c: )**


	3. Bill x Robert

**A short BillxRobert for you. **

* * *

Robert sat in the sandbox, he was 10 years old and had no idea as of why he was in there, but he enjoyed the sand. He pondered this for a moment then ignored it, as he could hear someone approaching from behind.

He turned, a cool by with clean hair and Ray Bans on his face strutted towards him.

"Why are you in the sandbox? That`s not cool." He leaned against the lamppost next to the box.

He shrugged. "Dunno. Its warm, makes me feel safe."

"I`m Bill."

"Robert."

"That`s a cool name."

Robert flushed, no one ever noticed him in school, he was always the pointless boy. So being called cool was well. Cool.

"T-thanks, want to join me in the sand?"

Bill shrugged, "What the hell."

He plopped down next to Robert and studied him behind the glasses. Robert was an average looking boy, with an easily forgettable face. But Bill knew he wouldn`t forget him, and he didn` know why. He found him interesting, different.

Then in that moment, he didn`t know why, but he had an urge to touch the boy. Holding his hand? No. A hug? No Too simple. Bill wanted to kiss him.

Robert waved a hand in front of the boy`s face, "Earth to Bill!"

Bill shook out of his trance, Robert laughed. It was an adorable laugh, it made him smile, he wanted to hear more of his laughs.

Then he thought, _what makes most people laugh? Funny things? Pain? Yeah that's it! I`ll get hurt!_

Bill jumped up, leaving Robert puzzled, and turned, but accidentally slammed into the lamppost. He shrieked, that had NOT been on purpose.

Robert gasped, "Bill!" he rushed over to his friend who was on the floor moaning.

"Robert? Are you okay?"

Robert giggled, Bill had succeeded, "Am I okay? Bill, you are wacco, I`, fine, are you okay?"

Bill smiled, then groaned from pain, "My face hurts."

Robert shook his head smiling, then took Bill`s glasses off his face. Bill tried to start and protest, but Robert cut him off and kissed the boy, a long passionate kiss. When they both paused Robert gave Bill a peck on the cheek.

They both blushed, "Do you feel any better?" Robert asked his hand playing with Bill`s hair.

Bill flushed for a moment, then nodded and proceeded to pull the boy back down for another session of long, hot, and steamy kisses.

* * *

**So this is my first Bill x Robert, but I actually kind like it, though this is a fail so far because I don`t know much about Robert`s additude and stuff. But ya know, close enough for now xD**

**For PhoenixBlaze5 I hope chu like it :3**

**Oh and go check out her storys! She is amazing! :3**


	4. More Rogice :3

**Rogice :D x3 Because I think this is just the best ship ever.**

* * *

Roger climbed to the top of his roof and sat there. Not saying a word. Not moving. And barley breathing. He looked across the top of all the street lights and houses, from the top of the hill, it looked peaceful and full of love. He hated it all.

Roger didn`t know why he hated things, he often just… did. It was a normal thing for him though. He shrugged the thought off when he heard muffled weeps coming from down the street. He sat there, and when he seen it was a boy his age half running, half limping, he called, "Maruice?"

The boy stopped, turned toward the direction of his name, wiped his tears and managed a weak, "Roger?"

"Yes, Maurice, get up here." He commanded.

The curly haired boy made his way to the house, and with the help of Roger, got on the roof. The funny thing was, it wasn`t even his house.

They sat there staring into the distance, Maurice was recovering from his tears, but when Roger got a good look at him in the light of the lamps, he seen why the boy was crying.

He had a purple lump growing under is eye.

Why wasn`t he laughing? He usually laughed at things like this, especially if he was the cause, but no. Roger was not lauging, instead he was shocked.

"Who did this to you?" He questioned, almost as if it was a demand.

"Mum and dad…" Maurice shivered.

Roger took off his jacket and wrapped it around his friend, and leaving his arm around him aswell. "I hope you know, they will pay."

"Roger, you can`t…"

"You have no idea what I am capable of." He had a strange urge to kiss Maurice on the cheek, but instead he scooted closer to him and let him rest his head on his shoulder.

They sat there in silence for a long while, Maurice ended up falling asleep while holding Roger and leaning his head on his shoulder.

Roger looked at the boy he held in his arms, harmless, adorable, and in pain Maurice. No, not adorable. Not at all. He was Roger, and Roger didn`t think things adorable.

Then again, Maurice wasn`t a thing.


	5. Train Ride Home Rogice

**So, I need to write a Rogice with kissing. This isn`t that one yet. ._. But, I felt like if I added kissing in this one that it might ruin it. Bloop. Anyways, have fun with this xD **

* * *

Maurice stared out the window of the train. Everyone was quiet. There was no use to being the Maurice everyone knew. The loud and fun Maurice. No.

They had all just faced an island that had wiped everyone's innocence, from bigguns to littluns in all.

Maurice seemed as if he was looking out the window, and he was, but what he saw was much different from the grassy valleys and smiley people. Hah, he wished. What Maurice was seeing was what kept him silent. He was reliving the island. The, "Kill the beast" and the, "sharpen the stick at both ends".

He was shaking, Roger who was sitting next to him took note of this. He had been wondering why the boy had been so quiet. After all, it was Maurice they were taking about.

"M-Maurice…" He stammered, it was quite unlike Roger to stammer, but it was also unlike Maurice to be this quiet and horrified.

Maurice said nothing. This made Roger a bit more curious, and still worried.

He nudged the boy.

Maurice made a gasping noise, as if he hadn't been breathing. In all reality, he probably hadn't.

"…Maurice… Are you alright?" Roger gave a glare to try to hide his concern.

Maurice shook his head, nothing was alright, it never would be. He wiped his eye, one lonesome tear had made its way down his face during his time zoned out.

Roger grimaced at the ground.

Maurice, whom had his knees curled up in his chest, sniffled and threw his arms around the ex-savage.

Roger tensed up. Human contact was his least favorite thing in the world.

Suddenly, Roger felt save. Without trying to be obvious, he eased himself. Then proceeded to slither his arms around Maurice, it surprised both boys. But Roger, not going to admit anything of the sort out loud, enjoyed it. And with that thought, he did hate any kind of human contact, but for Maurice. He could make an exception.

* * *

**And there, ASDFGHJKL ALL MY ROGICES ARE TOO SHORT. **

**REVIEW3 Make some more suggestions :3 And requests!**

**PhoenixBlaze5 Chur welcome : And yesh! Your stories are great! Oh, speaking of that, you should update Forget Me Not :D It`s like my new obsession! xD**

**Maurice: *hugs back* Dawh! You`re so nice and awesome and great and WHEEE!**

**StarSeeker3459 Here ya go! :D Hope ya like it xD Hopefully I`ll do more, less retarted and more kissing, Rogice:3**

**xD And Yep. I have no life. c: **


	6. Jalph on the road

Ralph and Jack had been giggling like giddy school girls in the back seat of the blonde`s family car for over an hour now. Ralph's parents decided that a family road trip was a necessary thing, so, they had let him invite Jack in on the road trip. After their little giggle fit was over, because it had seemed to be forever, Ralph decided to look outside as they both sung along to songs on the radio.

_Oh look at this precious road,_he thought, _It`s so... curvy. How does one even stray that far from being straight?_

He giggled. "Oh my god." His brain had just started turning.

Jack cocked his head and looked at Ralph, "What? Are you alright?"

Ralph grinned again and nodded, "Heya mum~"

The red head`s eyes got real wide. _That crazy bastard no be doing what I think he is doing! _Jack thought and shook his head violently. Then bringing his mouth next to Ralph`s ear, he whisper yelled, "You can`t tell them! Not now!"

Ralph rolled his eyes and kissed Jack`s cheek, luckily his parents didn`t see.

"Yes, dear?" The blonde`s mother looked back and smiled at the two boys who were glaring at each other. Well. Jack was. Ralph was just grinning. Her gaze quickly went back to the road maps.

Ralph opened his mouth to talk, but Jack saw this as an opportunity to shut him up, so, he kissed him. Ralph kissed back, after all, they had been going out, and this was`nt the first time. Besides, Ralph really did like Jack.

He stopped the kiss and pushed Jack off him halfway through, "Mum! I thought you should know!"

He tried to say it really fast so Jack couldn't cut him off again, even though he wouldnt mind kissing him again. He threw his arms around Jack and pressed himself against him so he coulnt move.

As he kept his arms entangled around the freckled faced choir boy who`s face was now the color of his hair. Jack slowly returned the favor by wrapping his arms around Ralph's waist, gulping.

"Mum, Dad. I'am about as heterosexual as this road!" The blonde headed boy with blue eyes gleamed and kissed the choir boy on the lips.


End file.
